The Devil Inside
by Write-About-You
Summary: Luffy was just coming back to the his crew after two years. But, instead of walking into a man dressed like him, he walked into a witch! The witch cursed Luffy and cast a magic spell to send the whole crew to one distant island but scattered... How will they find there way back to each other? And how will they deal with Luffy's deadly curse? (Some bad Language and blood.)


**The Devil Inside Chapter 1: "A Night To Remember" **Hey everyone! Well, this is going to be mainly about Luffy cause he is great!~ But, I don't know how to match his personality into my writing so he might be a bit more serious. Well, I don't know how to even match the whole crew's personality... But! What is it if I don't try? Also review or message me to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or you want me to change my writing style or something and I'll consider it. Also, I may misspell words and just make little mistakes, please excuse them. Well, let's get on with the story shall we?

* * *

Luffy took in a breath and smiled while slowly breathing out. He started walking away from the small boat and the ocean behind him. Luffy paused and wanted to look back to see if he left anything, but his backpack and robe blocked his view. Luffy decided to keep walking and stop worrying.

Luffy eventually made it on the road again on his way to his ship. Luffy was watching his feet thinking... "I wonder if they're back yet." He murmured to himself. When suddenly he walked into a lady,. He heard something that sounded like glass breaking but Luffy didn't see any glass hit the floor.

"Oh sorry, I didn't-" Luffy tried to talk until he looked up and saw the lady turn around. Her face was pale and her eyes were hazel, she had blonde hair but very long nails. The girl wore long dark skinny jeans and a long black dress shirt. "Oh great, another person wishes to hit me, and succeeds." said the lady. "What now, Do you want to burn me? Pierce my chest with a silver bullet, or perhaps a stake?" continued the lady. "Why would I want to hit you?" asked Luffy. He was a bit confused about her questions. He had just got here and has already been accused of wanting to hurt some stranger. "That's what I want to know, you whacked me and you made me drop my potion..." The lady said. "Maybe you shouldn't do alchemy in the middle of the... Street?" Luffy looked around and saw the street a couple feet away, Luffy was standing on a porch of this lady's house. "Oh looks like I took a wrong turn." Said Luffy closing his eyes and started to awkwardly laugh. He opened his eyes to see that his robe hood slipped off and got stuck to his huge backpack. The lady stared straight at him with her eyes wide open. "We'll I got to go!" Luffy said hastily turning around. "Wait." said the lady grabbing the back of Luffy's shirt. "You're a devil fruit eater right? Devil's need to be punished..."

"Ahh! How do you drive this thing!" yelled Chopper driving a bubble in circles. "It has petals Chopper." said Sanji with his hands in his pockets and his cigar sitting between his lips. "Damn cook, pay attention were looking for Luffy." said Zoro sourly.  
Sanji was about to protest until he spotted a two dark figures on the street. The night moon brightened their way to the two shadowy figures. "The hell?" Zoro said in a quiet whisper. He knew two suspicious figures alone on the road, at night cannot end well. Chopper became quiet and serious driving his bubble slowing to stay with Sanji and Zoro as they walked closer to the two suspicious figures. Chopper was a bit ahead of Sanji and Zoro so he was the first to gasp at the sight.

* * *

Hah! I'm a bit happy about how this story turned out... So, a cliffhanger eh..? I never sought to make a cliffhanger, Oh well! I'd only imagine 1 person reading this... Me! But, I'm trying to get better at writing so I can get better at making people happy with my writing and blah, blah, blah. You only came here to read, right? Well, I haven't really planned this whole story out yet but if ye land lubbers want something to happen like luffy beating the shit out of some character like Chopper, I can make that happen. *devilish grin* Anyways, I never liked those yaoi stories so I decided to try and have zero yaoi in this story! Sorry if you hate me for that! ^-^ And now, my last words... I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you didn't don't read my next chapter, simple as that!


End file.
